Goosebumps HorrorLand
Goosebumps HorrorLand is a series of books written by R.L. Stine. It began in 2008, and ended in 2011 with nineteen books published. The series was a serialized adventure welcoming fans to HorrorLand, a vast theme park run by creatures called Horrors. The series also had story arcs, a Goosebumps first. Each book had two stories. The first ten books had its own self-contained storyline which takes place outside the gates of HorrorLand, with a secondary story thread which leads its main character to HorrorLand only in the final few chapters. The next two books in the series served to wrap up the HorrorLand plot, uniting the characters and villains from the first ten books in a single climactic storyline. Books 13-19 featured a new storyline with different characters. The storyline centered around a HorrorLand gift shop and the protagonists who shopped there. The 19th and final book in the series wrapped up the story and brought all the characters from the last 6 books together. Books |-|Table= For international releases, please click on one of the following: |-|Gallery= Revengeofthelivingdummy.png|1. Revenge of the Living Dummy Gb_hh02.jpg|2. Creep from the Deep Gb_hh03.jpg|3. Monster Blood for Breakfast! Gb_hh04.jpg|4. The Scream of the Haunted Mask Gb_hh05.jpg|5. Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz Gb_hh06.jpg|6. Who's Your Mummy? Gb_hh07.jpg|7. My Friends Call Me Monster Gb_hh08.jpg|8. Say Cheese — and Die Screaming! Gb_hh09.jpg|9. Welcome to Camp Slither Gb_hh10.jpg|10. Help! We Have Strange Powers! Gb_hh11.jpg|11. Escape from HorrorLand Gb_hh12.jpg|12. The Streets of Panic Park Gb_hh00.jpg|00. Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide When The Ghost Dog Howls.png|13. When the Ghost Dog Howls Gb_hh14.jpg|14. Little Shop of Hamsters Gb_hh15.jpg|15. Heads, You Lose Gb_hh16.jpg|16. Weirdo Halloween Gb_hh17.jpg|17. The Wizard of Ooze Slappy New Year! (Cover).jpg|18. Slappy New Year The_Horror_at_chiller_house.jpg|19. The Horror at Chiller House |-|Text= # Revenge of the Living Dummy # Creep from the Deep # Monster Blood for Breakfast! # The Scream of the Haunted Mask # Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz # Who's Your Mummy? # My Friends Call Me Monster # Say Cheese — and Die Screaming! # Welcome to Camp Slither # Help! We Have Strange Powers! # Escape from HorrorLand # The Streets of Panic Park # When the Ghost Dog Howls # Little Shop of Hamsters # Heads, You Lose # Weirdo Halloween # The Wizard of Ooze # Slappy New Year # The Horror at Chiller House Enter HorrorLand (story) : Main article: Enter HorrorLand (story) The first twelve books in the Goosebumps HorrorLand series are interconnected. The first ten books in the series tell independent stories, but each book features an "Enter HorrorLand" section at the end of each story. In this section, the protagonists of each book received an invitation to HorrorLand. The eleventh and twelfth books in the series are entirely focused on concluding the combined Enter HorrorLand story. List of characters Villains/Enemies/Antagonists Children/Protagonists Other characters Trivia *This series has characters from the old series, being Slappy, Carly Beth Caldwell, Sabrina Mason, Billy and Sheena Deep, The Haunted Mask, and Lizzy and Luke Morris meeting each other. * The idea of a shared Goosebumps universe ⁠— a concept explored throughout Goosebumps HorrorLand ⁠— was first seen in Return to HorrorLand, which seemingly tries to establish a continuity between Monster Blood, One Day at HorrorLand, and Bad Hare Day. ** While the books in Goosebumps HorrorLand don't completely contradict Return to HorrorLand, they seem to retcon it to some degree. In Goosebumps HorrorLand, Lizzy doesn't seem to know that anything truly evil is going on in the park until a Horror emails her. Meanwhile, the concept of HorrorLand being evil is presented to Lizzy early in Return to HorrorLand and reaffirmed at the end. *''Welcome to HorrorLand: A Survival Guide'' is a bonus book in the [https://goosebumps.fandom.com/wiki/Goosebumps_HorrorLand Goosebumps HorrorLand] book series. The book was released between books 12 and 13 (serving as a divider between the two arcs). This book is unnumbered, but is sometimes referred to as book 12.5 or book 0. Also, in the Goosebumps Horrorland 1-20 Boxed Set, it is referred to as book 20. **There is no consistent plot in this book. It is just a humorous book that describes the creatures and attractions of HorrorLand. *The eighteenth book, Slappy New Year!, shares a name with one of the Goosebumps Gold books. The Goosebumps Gold books were cancelled in the early 2000s due to the expiration of R.L. Stine's contract with Scholastic. Although the titles are almost identical, Stine confirmed that the Goosebumps Gold version of Slappy New Year did not have the same plot as the Goosebumps HorrorLand book. References in other Goosebumps media * Captain Long Ben One-Leg and Madame Doom appear in the ''Goosebumps'' film as background monsters. * When Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween was conceived, its first working name was Goosebumps HorrorLand before going through many revisions during production. * The Goosebumps HorrorTown event HorrorLand Carnival is based around this series. Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:HorrorLand Category:Book Series